The Lady Anne Boleyn
by spartan2015
Summary: Anne wishes to marry Henry Percy but the King denies their request because he wishes to have Anne for himself.
1. Chapter 1

The sky shined brightly with sun. It splashed over her arms and his legs. There was a slight breeze and she welcomed it.

"I shall follow you to court," he said suddenly.

She sat up and smiled. "And what would my Lord Northumberland say to his son and heir following the daughter of an upstart nobleman?"

"I care not what he thinks. I love you." He kissed her. She smiled against his lips and resumed her original position.

He felt her hair. Drew lazy circles on her neck. She giggled and he smile a little. His hand stopped on her cleavage. They stared at each other.

"My lord?" she whispered.

"Marry me."

She sat up again and stared at him. "Truly?"

"Yes. You shall be the Countess of Northumberland. I promise."

"Oh, Henry! Do you mean it?"

He nodded. "We can ask the King. I'm sure he'll agree."

She smiled and leaned against his chest. "I shall bear you many sons."

"It doesn't matter." He lifted her chin. "Have I made you happy?"

"No. You have made me the most happy."

XXXXXXXXXX

"No," he said.

Anne and Henry stared at each other. "My lord?" Henry said confused.

"I will not allow you two to marry." Henry Tudor felt bad seeing Anne so sad. She looked on the verge of tears and he felt guilty that he caused it, but he couldn't let Henry Percy or any other man have her. He figured that if she wouldn't share his bed by becoming his mistress she would be his wife and Queen.

"Leave us," Henry said to the Northumberland heir.

He bowed and left the room. It was then that Anne fell and began to cry. "Why? How could you?!"

"I love you." He knelt by her. "By God Anne, I love you. Please believe me. I couldn't do it. I'm so sorry, but I can't let you go." He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! If you truly loved me you would let me go." She stood. "My maidenhead it for my husband and my husband only. I will be a true maid when I wed Lord Henry Percy."

Henry glared. "No, you won't."

"Try and stop me." She wiped away her tears and walked out with her head held high.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne cried to her sister Mary. "I love him!"

"I know." Mary never wanted to see her sister sad but she wasn't sure how to help. Once the King saw what he wanted he went to any means to get it.

"That selfish King Henry! I hate him!"

"Anne!" Mary reprimanded. Though Anne was only eighteen she had a sharp tongue and never thought twice before speaking her mind.

"It's not fair. I love Lord Percy and he loves me. Why can't we be together?"

"Anne."

They both turned and saw their father, Sir Thomas, standing there with their uncle, the Duke of Norfolk. They both stood and curtsied. "Father. Uncle."

"You've done well, Anne. The King is asking all kinds of questions about you," Thomas said with a satisfied smile.

"You're holding his interest. Make it sure it stays that way," Norfolk chimed in.

"But I love Henry Percy. Wouldn't it be just as good to marry in the Percy faction?"

Her father nodded. The Percy's were very wealthy and much respected in England. "Of course. But why settle for a brass ring when gold is just in reach." He chuckled and kissed his daughter's cheek before leaving.

XXXXXXX

"Your daughter, Lady Anne us very special." Henry sighed. "But she doesn't seem to be warning up to me."

"I'm sure she will in time, Your Majesty."

"Did you know about her and Percy planning to get married?"

Thomas nearly wanted to laugh out loud. Of course he knew! He had spies all around his children. Especially his daughters and most particularly Anne now that she had the King's attention. He wanted to make sure she didn't do anything foolish.

"I knew that he had feelings for her but since his father doesn't approve of Anne I figured he would leave well enough alone. But I guess not seeing as he came to you for permission to marry her."

"I hurt her. Didn't I?"

Thomas nodded. "Yes, you did. But what the King wants the King gets so he should back off. I hear Lord Northumberland is planning to marry his Lord Henry to another wealthy family so it all works out."

"Yes. Of course."

During Christmas Henry Percy 's father asked the King if he approved of the match between his son and the Marquis of Welshland's only child, Lady Silvia Brown.

"Of course. You have my approval. I shall contribute 5,000 crowns as a wedding gift."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Anne felt crushed hearing the news. She found a secluded spot near the window and silently cried.

King Henry told a servant to fetch the Lady Anne Boleyn.

"My lady?"

"Oh! Henry." Anne hugged him tightly. "I'm sure your father's quite happy. You marrying an heiress after all."

Henry scoffed. "Of course he is. I'm so sorry Anne. I should have fought harder."

"No. It isn't you fault. It's his." She glared at King Henry's smiling face. They locked and he smiled her. She wrinkled her nose and turned away.

"Anne. It's best not to antagonize the King."

"Oh please. The more I fight his affection the more he yearns."

"What?"

Anne gasped. "Henry. I meant to tell you." She reached for him but he pulled away.

"Do you share his bed too?"

"No! I would never. You know I love you. My maidenhead is for my husband and my husband only. I want you to be my husband and no one else."

His expression was one of hurt and anger. "You knew why he rejected our proposal and didn't tell me! How could you?"

"I didn't think it mattered. I never knew he would want me."

"You know men love the thrill of the chase Anne. You spent most of your childhood in the French court. Hell you even carry yourself like a French woman!"

"I'm sorry Henry."

He shook his head. "I need some time to think." With that he left.

Anne nearly cried again but before she could a servant came up to her. "Lady Anne Boleyn?"

"Yes?"

"His Majesty wishes to see you."

XXXXXXX

Anne took a deep breath and walked towards the throne. She curtsied shallowly and spoke in hollow voice. "Your Majesty."

"Lady Anne. You look lovely in red. Perhaps I could give you something to enhance your already beautiful features."

A servant stepped forward and opened a plain wooden box. Inside was red velvet and a beautiful ruby pendant. Anne was surprised at the gift and could admit that she was flattered by it. But it did nothing to sooth her anger at the King.

"I thank your Majesty kindly but i must confess that I have done nothing to warrant you giving me such a fine gift. I am unworthy."

Henry felt his heart soar. Did she truly have no idea what she was doing to him? Her refusals inflamed him more.

"I quite disagree, Lady Anne."

She stared at him, completely horrified as everything sunk in. She felt so silly and stupid that she hadn't seen it sooner. She shook away her thoughts and held her head high.

"Might I leave with Your Majesty's permission?"

Henry became concerned, figuring that he had done something wrong, but he saw the blush on her face and figured that his gift might have overwhelmed her a bit. Thinking that he was headed in the right direction he nodded.

When Anne returned to her chambers she was practically beating herself up. This felt liked a no win situation. No matter what she did the King came to love her more and more. Refusal most likely excited him. And accepting his gifts sent the idea that she was warming up to him.

On top of that the love of her life was betrothed to a wealthy heiress and thought she was a whore!

She groaned and flopped on her bed. So much for a Happy Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

"Anne! Anne wake up!"

Anne stirred a bit and pushed whoever was shaking her away. She drank nothing last night but her head hurt and she wanted she throw up.

"Anne. Gifts have come for you," Mary said.

"What?" She sat up. "Where?" She figured Henry Percy sent her a gift to apologize.

She followed her sister and saw a pile of wrapped gifts on a table. Anne knew then that it wasn't Henry Percy. "I want no part of this."

"Stop behaving as a child," Thomas said as he came into the room. "At least open a few of the gifts."

Mary smiled. "I shall help you."

Anne started on a green box with a silver bow. A beautiful dress of green came into view. The material was nice and the dress was in the French fashion. "It's beautiful."

Mary nodded. "And here is a necklace to go with it."

Anne gasped. The necklace was a wonderful pearl pendant with a silver chain. She sighed. "I might as well finish opening all of these."

When her and Mary had finished opening all the gifts Anne had several different dresses along with jewelry and shoes to match.

"This is great and all but it's too much."

"Wear one of the dresses tonight. It's only the fifth day of Christmas after all." Thomas smiled and left the room.

Anne groaned and looked to Mary. She shrugged. "Why don't we find you a place in the Queen's household?"

Anne stared at her. "She won't accept me. I'm sure everyone knows that King Henry is pursuing me. Even the Queen."

"We can always try. Come on."

As the walked the halls of the castle a lady in waiting to Katherine bumped into them. The lady regarded her coldly. "Lady Anne Boleyn?"

"Yes?"

"You have been placed in the Queen's household. Follow me."

When they made it there Anne looked to Katherine in awe. Despite everything that she had been through she still looked beautiful and regal. This was the daughter of warrior Kings and Queens. She had more royal blood that anyone in England could stake claim to. Even the King.

Mary bowed and went on to her duties. Anne curtsied. "My Lady Queen. It is truly an honor to meet you."

Katherine studied her. She was not as beautiful as her sister but she was pretty enough. She had a shapely chest and childbearing hips. She was also very intelligent and well learned. Anne had once served her sister in law, the Dowager Queen of Portugal, and the former Queen had nothing but good things to say.

"I heard much about you. Some good. Some bad. The bad things are what worry me."

"I swear on pain of death that I will never bring folly or dishonor into your household, Your Majesty."

"I see."

"His Majesty the King."

Anne nearly groaned when she heard that. Now it all made sense. _He_ wanted her here to see her.

She didn't turned to face him nor curtsey.

"Lady Anne."

She said nothing. Henry frowned. Why wasn't she responding to him?

"Lady Anne. The King is speaking to you," Katherine said. Though she wasn't happy that another Boleyn woman was sharing her husband bed she wouldn't let them disrespect her Lord and husband.

Anne turned and looked down. She bowed slightly. "Your Majesty."

"Did you receive the gifts I sent you?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Did you like them?"

"Yes, my lord."

Henry was becoming impatient. Why wasn't she looking at him? "When you are finished here come to my apartments."

Anne didn't reply. Henry nodded and left. She turned back to Katherine who was glaring at her. "You may go now, Lady Anne. I'm sure the King is expecting you."

Anne nodded and left. She felt a surging anger. Now the Queen hated her too. Anne had figured that Queen Katherine would be her champion in helping her marry Henry Percy. But now there was no way she was going to help her. Not when her husband was pursing her newest lady in waiting and learning that she was placed in her household for that particular reason.

XXXXXXZ

Henry paced back and forward. He could't wait to see Anne. He would never admit it but seeing her defy him and ignore him was a huge turn on. Was she doing it on purpose? Pretending to hate him to make him chase her more. In any case, whatever she was doing was working because Anne now consumed his thoughts day and night.

She was young, beautiful, intelligent, and so perfect. She would be a wonderful mother and Queen. He was sure they would have many sons and daughters. Though he did want her for his mistress he was willing to make her his Queen if that's what it would take.

"The Lady Anne Boleyn, Your Majesty."

"See her in."

She curtsied and h drank her raven black hair. Her eyes beautiful dark eyes pulled him in. He could smell her perfume from where he stood. She was so beautiful and he made mention of that.

"I suppose, my lord King, but to be honest, I much prefer having a sharp mind than to be most beautiful. Beauty fades but your wits do not."

He smiled. "Well said, my lady."

Anne wanted to punch herself. Why did she say that?

Henry walked towards her and she nearly pulled back. He lifted her chin and lightly kissed her lips. Anne gasped and pulled away.

Henry smirked. "I can do much more, Lady Anne."

She began to step back as he walked towards her. Unbeknownst to her she fell back on the bed and he hovered above her. He kissed her forehead and she sighed. He loved the sounds she made and wanted to hear more. He kissed her right cheek, her nose, her left cheek and stopped above her lips.

"Why do you stop?" she whispered.

"Become my mistress I will never stop."

She gasped and sat up. "No! My shall lie with my husband and my husband only."

"Then marry me," he said.

She stared at him in shock. He couldn't be serious. He had to be joking right? "You're already married! And you have a child."

"But not a son! I need a son."

"No. I will not marry you nor will I become your mistress!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Let me marry Henry Percy."

He sighed. "Anne," he said with an edge of impatience.

"I love him."

"I love you! Marry me. I'm sure I can get a divorce easily."

Anne scoffed. "No way. The Pope won't go for it. And Katherine is well known and liked. No one would be on your side."

Henry smirked. "I'm sure I can find someone. And when I do divorce her you will be my wife and Queen."

"Good luck then." She curtsied and left.


	4. Chapter 4

As Katherine knitted she thought about her daughter, Princess Mary. Mary was the only living child that she had with her husband. Sometimes she worried about her relationship with Henry. She lost five children. Four of them sons.

Thinking about it now she wished that her children had lived. That her sons had lived. She was regarded as a failure. She smiled slightly. But she had Mary and that was all she needed.

"My lady? Are you alright?" Lady Amelia, her principal lady in waiting, said.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

"The Lady Anne Boleyn is called constantly to the King's chambers at questionable times of the night. Though she carries herself with the grace of a highborn lady her actions prove otherwise."

Katherine sighed. "The King wants what he wants. I cannot deny him that."

Just then there was a commotion outside her chambers and another lady came to Katherine. "Lord Henry Percy wishes to speak to you, my lady."

"See him through."

Henry Percy jerked away from the guard that held him. He bowed. "Your Majesty."

"What is the meaning of this my lord? Surely you do not mean to disrespect my grace, do you?"

"Of course not, my lady. I merely meant to ask a favor of you."

Katherine appeared amused. She knew the Percy family well. Henry was a generous Prince and granted many titles and land to those who proved themselves to be good friends and companions. Lord Percy's father, the current Earl, despised the new upstart noblemen greatly.

"What favor it this?"

"Allow me to marry the Lady Anne Boleyn."

Katherine's eyes narrowed and she studied the young lord carefully. "Did you not ask the King?"

Henry huffed and crossed his arms. "If he had agreed then I wouldn't be asking you for help."

Lady Amelia glared. "Choose your words carefully Lord Percy."

He nodded and bowed. "Your pardon."

Katherine waved her hand and dismissed it. She paced. "So he turned you down? Do you know why?"

"He wishes to get rid of competition."

"Of course. But he already invites her to his chambers nearly every night."

Percy flinched. He had heard of it. He didn't want to believe it. Anne would never give herself to any man who wasn't her husband. She said it often enough and he believed it. "That doesn't mean to she sleeps with him."

Katherine smiled. "Of course not."

"Will you help me?"

"There's not much I can do. You can, of course, marry in secret. Lady Amelia will serve as a witness in my place. There's a bishop that I know who will do the ceremony. Tell Lady Anne to convince the King to let her serve in Princess Mary's household."

"What purpose would that serve, my lady?"

"I believe he would have Mary come to court more often. Become more accepting of her as his heir. I know he still wishes for a son."

"I will do as you ask." He bowed.

"Thank you, my lord."

XXXXXXXXX

"Guess who?"

Anne giggled. She knew the voice all too well. "Lord Henry Percy."

He bowed to her and she curtsied. They hugged and kissed.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"And I you." He pulled back. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The Queen will help us marry in secret."

Anne gasped. "Truly? That's great."

"But I must know something. Did you ever sleep with the King?"

"No," she said firmly. "I never slept with him."

He nodded. "I believe you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was ready for the secret wedding. Lady Amelia was there along with Anne's sister Mary. The Bishop started the ceremony.

A commotion was heard outside. The king burst in the room. His eyes were dark with anger and he focused it primarily on Lord Percy. "What is this? What is this?!"

No one said anything but Anne wasn't going to be intimidated. "We're getting married."

"I'll be damned. Charles. Seize the Lady Anne and watch her in my apartments."

Charles Brandon grabbed Anne and begin dragging her away. Percy pulled his sword but two guards but their blades to his neck.

"Now Lord Percy. Shall we discuss this like men?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Why is he doing this?"

Charles shrugged. "He desires you." He studied her. "He has good taste, too."

Anne glared at him and sat down. She hoped Henry would be alright. She prayed that the King would see past his anger and jealousy to be lenient.

Katherine gasped and stood. Lady Amelia came back and reported to all that she had seen to her mistress. "He wouldn't kill Lord Percy. It might spark a war. Especially if there are other alternatives. Where is Anne?"

"In the King's chambers with the Duke of Suffolk guarding her."

Katherine marched past her to the King's apartments. She found that the guards would not let her past. "I am the Queen of England and you will let me through."

"We cannot, my lady, by order of the King."

"This concerns a lady in my household."

"Katherine."

She turned. "Henry. You're going too far."

"No. Not far enough. You see, our marriage is not right in the eyes of God. Because I laid with my brother's widow we were not permitted healthy male issue. I'm seeking a divorce."

She stared at him in shock. "You can't. Our marriage is valid by decree of the Pope. Who is God's representative on Earth."

"I've been reading a book by William Tyndale called the Obedience of a Christian Man."

Katherine glared at him. Lady Amelia had informed her that Anne had been reading the book and she quickly reprimanded her for it. "Was this from Anne Boleyn?"

He smiled. "Yes. It was."

She stood taller. "Then do as you wish." She walked away.

Anne sank down to the floor and cried silently. Her last hope, her saviour, was leaving her.


End file.
